


A Year of Snow and Sunshine

by arixng



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, because there's too little fluff for these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: Lavi was like the sun while Kanda was like snow. Predictably, they start off on the wrong foot. However, when the months fly by and the seasons continue on their never-ending cycle, the two may just turn out to be more compatible than they initially were.





	1. September

Their first meeting wasn’t the greatest way to leave good impressions to each other. It wasn’t the most polite and typical, but they weren’t the most polite and typical individuals in the first place anyway. They were sophomores at the time. They were young, and fresh, and driven with extraordinary levels of determination. It was only where they put that determination that was quite the questioning matter. Lavi was determined to get to know the long haired beauty who had the misfortune to sit right in front of him. Kanda was determined to put a sock on the redhead’s mouth and just end the year already. It was just the first day and Kanda could tell it was going to be a long, _long_ year.

* * *

 

Of all times to do introductions, Lavi chose to open his mouth after homeroom when the literature professor was discussing the class outline. Kanda had given up trying to hear what the old lady was saying. She spoke as quiet as a mouse and as slow as a sloth. _‘Speak faster_ goddamit, _you’re dying!’_ Right when his eyelids were about to shut, the ghostly touch of a finger on his neck sent a shiver down his spine and brought him back to full consciousness. He turned his head so fast he made himself slightly dizzy. There was a hand adorned with different dark colored bands offered to him. Kanda stared.

“ _Hey, I’m Lavi_ ” the man whispered. Kanda continued to stare.

 _‘Lavi’_ was hunched over his desk attempting to get closer to the other. There was this beaming (and hopeful?) expression on his face that matched the intensity of his flaming hair. Despite the Lavi guy having only one eye, it sparkled with what looked like a thousand hues of emerald. He was too bright. Kanda had to squint. When it felt like seven seconds have passed and Kanda still hasn’t replied, Lavi starts to think he’s done something wrong or offensive. “…uh..” Kanda momentarily enjoys the other man’s internal panicking.

“Hey, I’m Lavi. What’s your name?” he attempts to start over. The hand he offered for a handshake was still out, but Kanda could see the fingers twitching and rubbing each other from awkwardness.

“Kanda” he finally replies. The awkwardness was starting to get to him too. The emeralds in Lavi’s eye twinkle.

“Kanda, huh…” he says as if testing out the feeling of his name on his tongue. “What’s your first name?”

Kanda eyes him warily and grunts. “Kanda” he repeats firmly. How did the guy know?

“You’re Japanese aren’t you? Last time I checked, Kanda was a last name.”

“Well check again.”

Lavi snickers. Kanda apparently becomes a victim of Lavi’s interest.

“C’mon. Just gimme a name.”

“Don’t have one.”

“How’s that possible?”

“It just is. Now shut up.”

“ _Meiko? Atsuko? Haruka? Yuko?”_

“Didn't I tell you to shut up?” Kanda snapped. He was losing patience. “And why the hell are you listing down girl names?” His words were coming out irritably. The first hour hasn’t even ended and he was already itching to strangle a person.

“C’mon just give me a name to match that pretty face of yours.”

_Ah._

A hand makes its way to firmly grip Lavi’s necktie and pull him close to Kanda’s heated (embarrassed?) and furious face. Lavi feels like he’s facing the devil incarnate himself before the idea comes to him like a light bulb.

“- _HOLY SHIT_ you’re a guy...”

The classroom is quiet and turns to face the pair, and that’s how they ended up in afterschool detention on their first day.

* * *

 

It’s the middle of September and Lavi learns five things about his front mate. First is that his first name is Yuu. He got this when he saw the other legibly signing his name on the detention attendance list on their first day. Second is that he was definitely a guy. He confirmed this when he followed him to the males restroom. Third is that he was captain of the kendo team. Fourth is that he pays most attention to math and biology, but dozes off in literature. Fifth is that he probably hated everything under the sun, including the redhead himself.

Lavi’s getting to fact six, which is that Kanda’s favourite color is red. His hair ties and the contents of his pencil case says so. Lavi wishes his assumption was true.

Kanda also learns five things about Lavi. He’s loud. He’s annoying. He’s clingy. He’s a pest. And he was kinda smart.

Okay, _too_ smart.

Lavi either sleeps, doodles, or passes pointless notes to him during class, and he _still_ gets A’s on his quizzes. He answers everything right when he gets called in class and even outsmarts the professors and put them to shame. Kanda doesn’t get the guy. How does someone who look and act stupid manage to top the class?

Kanda also doesn’t get why the redhead sticks to him when he could pester someone else. He was definitely the outgoing type who should be surrounded by loud people just like himself.

Lavi is cheerful and buoyant.

Lavi who is like the sun shouldn’t be associating with Kanda who is cold as the December snow.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this is my first attempt in writing and I do hope I did well enough. This fic is mostly different scenes and events in each month that show their relationship dynamics and how it develops as time passes. I plan to write more Laviyuu while I have time and I've started on different oneshots unlike this one and I will try to post them soon. I just have so many ideas and headcanons for this pair, and I want to contribute to the lovely fandom. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Comments and reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. October

Kanda’s supposed to be meeting Lenalee, a freshman, in the library to help her with general science. She had asked (forced) him for his time and help and Kanda couldn’t say no. (Lenalee had her ways in the art of persuasion). She’s a little late from her meeting with other class representatives, and while fighting the temptation to ditch her and go home, Kanda spots a familiar head of red hair. He’s honestly surprised to see Lavi stacking large piles of thick hardbound books on theology in the school library. He later finds out that he’s helping out the librarians as an exchange for his scholarship. Kanda grabs the nearest hardbound book, leans back on his chair as low as he can, and attempts to hide his face with the raised book. He rolls his eyes up to the heavens when his plan fails and he hears the loud “YUU!” followed by the harsh shhh of the librarian.     

Lenalee owes him –big time.

* * *

 

They’re paired for a biology homework and…

…Kanda hasn’t strangled anyone yet.  

Initially it was a situation bound to end up in flames. Or maybe ripped papers and stationary thrown everywhere. In the end, they work well as a team. Kind of. It’s a surprise for both of them and the teacher, whose eyebrows completely rise out of the frames of his glasses when marking them with a big fat red A.

They work on their homework at the emptiest hidden corner of the library after school. The library was thankfully emptier around five in the afternoon, and because of their chosen secluded location, no one would complain about their occasional light bickering. They divided the task to finish faster, with Lavi requesting for the essay portion which Kanda instantly agrees. When Kanda finishes the first half of his task, he hears the distinct opening of wrapper. The familiar smell of mixed nuts hits his nose and he can’t help but eye Lavi with the look of judgement.

“What? I’m hungry.” He pouts then proceeds to eat another nut.

“Shouldn’t you be discouraging food in the library? You know, with you working here?”

Lavi grins at him and brings his index finger in front of his lips. _Shhhh._ Kanda judges him harder.

Lavi’s done with his part and Kanda’s three-fourths finished with his when the former starts throwing his mixed nuts up in the air and attempting to catch it with his mouth. A nut lands on Kanda’s work and he throws it back to Lavi. Kanda hits _hard._ It hits the medicinal patch, exactly where his right eye is. “-ow, _fuck_!” Kanda thinks maybe he should be a bit worried but Lavi makes a stupid whimper and stupid face and-

He snorts.

Lavi’s eye widens and he gapes at the other like a fish.

“Did you just..?”

Kanda’s face starts to match the color of Lavi’s hair. He gathers his stuff and stands up to leave.

Lavi is left to stare at the empty space where Kanda used to be.

It was getting dark outside anyway.

* * *

 

Once after school, Lavi sees Kanda walking the same path he takes going home. He pedals faster on his bike and shouts the other’s name, earning him the usual disgruntled complaint.

They end up talking about anything under the sun, mostly Lavi with his _‘have you tried the café at-?’, ‘are you a cat person or a dog person?’,_ or _‘you look like an angry neglected kitty when you’re pissed’._ Sometimes Kanda answers. Sometimes Kanda grunts. Sometimes Kanda kicks Lavi off his bike.

They eventually part at the intersection near the bus stop where Lavi turns left and Kanda to the right.

They eventually make going home together a routine, except on days where Lavi stays late to assist in the library and Kanda has kendo practice.

* * *

 

Kanda eats his lunch (made with extra love and care by Tiedoll) on his desk, where Lavi drags his chair to eat too. The first time Lavi sees Kanda’s lunch, he stares with wonder and asks for a bite of his stir fried vegetables and steamed salmon. Kanda doesn’t mind sharing his lunch but he finds Lavi’s dejected face amusing so he refuses first. He ends up sharing anyway since Lavi’s lunches come from the school cafeteria, which is really actually pitiful.

It becomes a daily routine. Lavi drags his chair to Kanda’s desk during lunch and Kanda offers Lavi some of his food. Maybe he could ask Tiedoll to give him an extra serving? He cooks too much anyway, and Kanda isn’t that of a big eater.

Lavi notes Kanda’s lunches every day and notices a pattern. He files in the folder of About Kanda in his head the observation that the said man seems to have a healthy diet, with that of white meat and greens and such. The meat lover in Lavi sniffs.

* * *

 

It’s the fifth time they go home together and Lavi challenges Kanda to a race. It’s totally unfair to Kanda’s side since Lavi rides a bike, but Lavi provokes the other by mocking shame at his lack of resolve.

Lavi gives Kanda an advantage by starting slow at first.

He forgets Kanda’s an athlete.

Now he’s pedalling as fast as he can from the devil incarnate – _GOD WHY AREN’T THERE DOWNHILL SLOPES-_ but Kanda grabs the strap of Lavi’s bag and pulls him back right off his bike. No one wins because Kanda ends up half crushed by Lavi’s upper body and Lavi’s sure his balls were hit by the bike seat at some point.

The old grandma in the next house sitting outside by the patio shakes her head at the scene in front of her.

_‘Stupid teenagers’_

* * *

 

It’s the 21st of October and a girl from the next class confesses to Lavi.

Lavi accepts her confession.

Kanda doesn’t wait for him after school that day.


	3. November

It’s the ninth of November and Kanda's dozing off to literature again. His chin is resting on his palm and his eyes are completely shut. Lavi could see the steady rise and fall of the other’s shoulders and his pen that has fallen to the floor. He notes how tired the person in front of him must be when he doesn’t wake up to fingers sliding down his ponytail. A grin makes its way to the redhead’s face and he releases the silky blue locks from their bindings. His hair tie was green this time.

Kanda wakes up when the old lady leaves the room as slow as the rate she talks. He rubs the sleep off his eyes and when he sees the mischievous grin Lavi is giving him from in front, he knows something is wrong. He looks at his notebook to see whether it’s been doodled on again, but he sees only his handwriting. He feels his face for a rabbit sticker that shouldn’t be there but he feels nothing. He only realizes the problem when the day has ended and they bump into Lenalee in the hallway. Her face was nothing but shock and wonder when she sees the skilfully braided fishtail behind Kanda’s head.

Kanda becomes red in the face and furiously ruins Lavi’s work, but the latter doesn’t mind one bit. He laughs boisterously at Kanda’s post-braid wavy hair and his hilarious look of utter frustration.

He has several photos of a fishtailed Kanda on his phone anyway.

* * *

 

Its 8:15 and it’s a sunny Saturday morning. Kanda’s enjoying his mixed berries and oats (which Daisya teases him about but when did his opinion ever matter) when he receives a message from Lavi. He thinks it’s an emergency because Lavi’s _never_ awake around this time of the day. Kanda sends a mere _‘?’_ to Lavi’s distressed  _‘YUUU SEDN HELP’._

Within the span of time it takes for to Kanda scoop out exactly two blueberries and bring it to his mouth, Lavi replies with _‘I NEED NA OUTFIT FOR MY DATE AT 11 AND IDK WHA TO WEAR SHOULD I WEAR TEH BURGUNDY BUTTN DOWN OR THE MAROON???’_

Kanda stares hard at his phone with his mouth slightly open with the blueberries still on his tongue. The spoon slips out of his grasp and he suddenly doesn’t know what to do with his hand. He feels deaf and blinded by Lavi’s hideous uppercase and rushed spelling. Kanda prays to the gods that Lavi’s not being serious. There's a follow up reply with two photos of Lavi wearing the two shirts and Kanda can’t for the life of him tell which one’s supposed to be burgundy or maroon.

Lavi’s serious.

He replies with burgundy even if he can’t fucking tell which one of the shirts that was; they were the same goddamn color and the same goddamn shirt. Lavi doesn’t reply after ten minutes and Kanda can’t seem to finish his breakfast. What a waste.

He proceeds to angrily wash the used bowls and silverware and inwardly rant. _F_ _ucking Lavi and his red shirts, fucking Lavi and his annoying date, fucking_ Daisya _and his lazy ass leaving his unwashed—_

He looks to the side when his phone lights up from a notification.

_‘THANKS YUU UR THE BEST’._

 

 

Kanda ignores the dishes and proceeds to prepare himself some chamomile.  

* * *

 

The date goes smoothly. Lavi takes her to his favourite café and they have cheesecake, crepe, and eccentric flavoured shakes. They go around the different stores at the shopping district and stroll around the city square. Unfortunately, the weather forecast proved false and the sky started to get dimmer by the second. They had to cancel their trip to Lavi’s favourite place, which was this hidden gem in the upper areas overlooking the city. Instead, they opted for a movie. Lavi really wanted to watch the World War 2 inspired film but his date was eyeing him and pointing at the poster of an American romance drama. He sighs in his head. _‘Oh well, gotta follow the lady’_.

The film was fine.

Okay.

Average…or maybe he’s just being bitter about his inner world history and war junkie cravings left unsatiated.

Lavi had to send his date back home before six in the evening or he’d be in the receiving end of a father’s stern glare of resentment. The rain still hasn’t stopped since they entered the movie house so they walk to her home together under a pastel blue umbrella meant for only one person. He noted how his date appeared to be from a well-off family since the neighbourhood they’re at had a wealthy air in it. Lavi thinks about living in houses as big as the ones he’s seeing, only to remember he lives contentedly alone in his small apartment.

They stop at her cream-colored, definitely _not_ humble abode, and he rings the doorbell for her as she fixes her umbrella. He kind of feels bad for forgetting to bring an umbrella because they’re both drenched at opposite sides. Although, a part of him _is_ amused at their need for close proximity. As they wait for someone to answer the door, Lavi senses movement and hears a door opening from his left side. He looks to see who lives next to his pretty date and—

* * *

 

“YUU!?”

Kanda’s head whips to his left and he drops the black garbage bag with a loud thud. What. The. Fuck. To his left is Lavi. Lavi with his neighbour and that goddamn button down that’s burgundy? Maroon? —god knows wha--- wait, why didn’t Lavi tell him his date was his neighbour all this time? Oh right, he never did mention where he lived before. And he never did ask him about his girlfriend.

They stare at each other for a long time until the date was awkward and forgotten. Kanda blinks and forgets that he’s wearing his ridiculously large comfy sand-colored sweater with his hair tied up into a bun. He doesn’t bother to dump the trash bag properly in the bin outside when he quickly slams the door as he enters back into his own house.

Lavi stares, dumbfounded by the turn of events. The door in front of him finally opens and Lavi all of a sudden finds himself staring at his date’s father straight in the eyes.

_Shit._ Act cool.

He forces a smile, shakes his hand, and says the usual pleasantries. When his date has entered the house and he’s left alone outside the entrance, Lavi stares at the off-white house to his left.

What. The. Fuck.

Everyone would think it to be coincidence. Lavi thinks its fate. Especially with the fact that it’s still raining outside and it doesn’t look like it would stop in a few hours. He’s cold and wet too. Next thing he knows he’s walking to the other side and just when his finger was about to press on the doorbell, he hears a shout from above.

“Go away rabbit!”

Kanda’s glaring menacingly at him from the window of his room. He would’ve looked intimidating if it weren’t for the bun and the rows of plants on his window sill.

“But _yuuu—_ i’m cold!”

“Then freeze to death!”

Kanda slams his window shut with an air of finality but he could still hear the annoying ceaseless whining of his first name. He tries to ignore the pathetic sounds from outside but the longer it goes on, the more embarrassed he’s getting. With an irritated grunt, he goes down to let the wretched rabbit in, but only after he undoes the bun and ties it back to its customary high ponytail.

“Get the fuc-” Lavi’s hurries inside before he could even finish cursing.

* * *

 

They’re both in Kanda’s room. Lavi takes his time in the shower while Kanda heats himself another cup of chamomile and warm cocoa for the brat. When Kanda comes back upstairs with a tray, he scowls at the pest in the middle of his room wearing his royal blue robe. That was _his_ special royal blue robe. He lends him one of his larger shirts instead because he was feeling spoiled (and for some reason a little bit violated).

Lavi goes to every corner of Kanda’s room to look for fascinating and possibly scandalizing finds. He takes note of how everything’s organized and in place, an observation that confirms Kanda Assumption #34. He disappointedly sits with Kanda on the floor in front of the small study table when he finds nothing out of the ordinary but his collection of plants and his extensive assortment of hair ties. He raises an eyebrow at that. 

“They’re from Lenalee.”

“Oh.” Lavi never asked. He assumes he's talking about the hair ties. He sips his warm cocoa and sighs. “So where’s your pop?”

“He’s not my dad”, Kanda scathingly retorts and scowls. They’re both looking at the small picture frame of the family on top of his dresser. Tiedoll placed it there and he never bothered to get rid of it.

“Fine. _Foster_ pop?”

Kanda scowls some more. “France.”

“Then you’re bros?” Before Kanda could make a snarky protest, Lavi rolls his eyes and corrects himself with “ _foster_ bros?”

“Marie went with Tiedoll and Daisya’s out with his football team ‘til Friday.” He doesn’t pinpoint who’s who in the photo but Lavi could guess.

They talk and sip their warm beverages with their ankles touching under the small table. They only notice the time when the rain finally stops. Lavi, who’s still wearing Kanda’s shirt, finally goes home before the clock reads 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's November. I've always pictured Kanda to be a health freak. And unintentionally aesthetic but he doesn't know that.   
> And Lavi definitely has a shit ton of photos of Kanda in his phone. He's just too dumb to realize he's totally smitten. 
> 
> Please do point out any mistakes in my English. Thanks for reading!


	4. December

It’s cold, cold, _cold._ Lavi wishes he hadn’t forgotten his favourite red scarf at home. The Christmas season has obviously arrived, with all the festive decorations adorned in every house and street around the city, along with the freezing temperatures which were on a constant downhill slope. Kanda has kendo training after school while Lavi’s girlfriend brings him to her favourite café this time. He tries to hide his struggle with the cold from his girlfriend as they walk the streets hand in hand. He’s shivering really badly and _–god,_ where is his scarf?

A cup of warm cocoa is all he ordered. It isn’t as fulfilling as the one Kanda had served him the past month, but he is thankful for its ability to warm up his numb fingers. He kind of feels bad for ordering nothing but beverage, but he really doesn’t feel like he could stomach anything as of the moment. His girlfriend talks about her family trip to Paris in the summer break while she downs her order of custard danish and vanilla ceylon. Although her eyes are twinkling as she reminisces the beauty of the city of love, Lavi notices the darkness under her eyes, something only noticeable to the observant types such as himself. He almost forgets about the long exams they have before the Christmas break, and that she’s probably been staying up late to study. The schedule of tests and requirements has left Lavi’s mind since he doesn’t really study. He’s just that smart. Lavi suddenly feels a tinge of guilt for taking up some of her needed time, but then again, she _did_ invite him to visit the cafe with her. Hopefully, she’s doing this as a way to treat herself for doing a good job.

 

The clock points to five and he buys himself some savory _pain grillé à l'ail et fromage_ to go before they leave. The cold air feels like a bitch slap to the face when they exit the store. The redness in Lavi’s cheeks stretches to just above his nose and he _really_ misses his scarf.

Lavi walks her home, and when she’s finally inside, Lavi whips his phone out of his pocket and thinks of messaging the grump living next door. His fingers are too numb to type the simplest words so he decides to ring him up instead. The sound of a different device ringing comes from behind and he sees Kanda with a large duffle bag and a comfortable looking navy blue scarf around his neck. 

 

“Lavi?”

“Hey, Yuu.”

 

Kanda’s expression becomes sour. “I’m not inviting you in my house. Daisya’s coming home any minute now.”

 

“Won’t you introduce your bestie to your family?”

“First of all, you’re not my _bestie._ ” He spits the last word out with obvious repulsion. “Second, I am not letting you two insufferable children of satan meet.” Kanda can’t tolerate another immature brat in the house. He already has an obnoxious overprotective foster father to handle. God bless Marie for being the normal one in the household. 

 

“But it’s cooold”, Lavi whines. He can’t feel his cheeks and nose. He’s picturing himself as one of those cartoon characters whose nose falls off from being frozen, and he can’t have that. Lavi loves his nose and would like it to stay where it is. 

 

His eye follows the black duffle bag he’s carrying with his right arm. “You’re probably hungry from training so here”, he shoves the small paper bag he’s been carrying to Kanda’s chest and the other looks at him confusedly. “You can have my fancy garlic cheese bread. M’not hungry and just bought it to please the lady.” 

 

“I really can’t let you in right now.” Kanda sighs. He accepts the paper bag, slips the navy scarf off his neck and throws it at Lavi’s face. Lavi stares at the piece of cloth in confusion.

 

“Give that back tomorrow and go home, rabbit.”

 

Kanda enters his home and looks back at Lavi one more time before he shuts the door a bit too aggressively. Lavi’s kind of confused by the other's change in moods, but he turns back to walk home anyway. He wraps the scarf around his neck, savoring the warmth and comfort it offered. 

 

It smells like Kanda, he thought.

 

Lavi’s cheeks turn warm.

 

* * *

 

They have a long exam before they’re finally at liberty for the Christmas break. Lavi’s right outside of the classroom and Kanda watches as he pecks his girlfriend on the cheek for good luck. Kanda’s gaze immediately focuses back to his notes for a last review. He doesn’t know why but he can’t stand looking at the two. He doesn’t know how many minutes have passed since he’s been staring at his notebook. It’s pointless since nothing seems to process in his head. He’s pretty sure he’s reviewed all of the information last night anyway. Their teacher enters the classroom with a thick pile of what must be their exam and all the students scurry into the classroom as well. While the papers are being passed to the back, Kanda feels a hand shoved in the pocket of his blazer. He glowers back at Lavi, but Lavi flashes him his sunniest smile that could counter the cold of winter. He points to his pockets, telling him to look inside. Kanda feels for something in his pocket and brings out the eraser the redhead put inside. He sees ballpen markings engraved on the white item.   

 

_‘Good luck!’_

There’s a small heart at the bottom and a drawing of a rabbit at the back. The ends of Kanda’s lips slightly curve upward. _How cliché,_ he thinks.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Lavi loves his grandfather. He really does. But when he comes home from god knows where for the Christmas break, he wishes he could barge into Kanda’s lovely home and bother him. Unfortunately, when he calls Kanda, the other seems to be in a bad mood. He wonders why at first then he hears other voices in the background. _‘Ah, his family’s probably home too.’_ That was always a good enough reason for Kanda to be cranky. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Christmas is as uneventful as usual for both Lavi and Kanda. They’re stuck with their families. They open presents. Kanda tries his hardest not to cuss and strangle anyone because Tiedoll reminds him to _‘be good, my boy. It’s the birth of our lord Jesus Christ’._ Kanda groans. Jesus Christ, he's dead. 

 

Meanwhile, Lavi tries his hardest not to crawl out of his window and run away from home when Bookman drops about 11 thick hardbound books on his desk and tells him _‘read and remember everything by the end of December, Lavi’._ Lavi groans. Jesus Christ, just kill him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavi's girlfriend will remain nameless just because. Tiedoll has totally gifted his children ugly christmas sweaters before, and they all still keep it though Kanda's is hidden somewhere deep in his closet.  
> Apparently, school has started and I am terrible at managing my time, but I will try to update as soon as possible. Also, I have too many AUs and prompts that started out as an outline of an idea and just snowballed into a story, which kinda slowed down the process of writing this lol. I really need to finish things before starting new ones. Good news is, my chemistry prof's kinda shit so I'll probably write during her period.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


	5. January

It’s a new year and they’re back to the prison of hell also known as school. Lavi sees Kanda walking from afar and speeds up his bike to catch up to him. He shouts the other’s name but Kanda doesn’t seem to hear. He notices the earphones he’s wearing and Lavi remembers how Kanda likes to listen to his music as if he’s attempting to kill his ears _._ With a sly grin, he slows down a little bit to match Kanda’s pace and he’s surprised how the other hasn’t noticed his presence. He moves forward until he’s beside Kanda and leans down to surprise the other with a short peck to the cheek. Kanda jumps in surprise and he is _furious._ Lavi’s kicked off his bike and when he’s about to crash down to Kanda, the other moves away so fast with his bag secured protectively in his arms.

“What the fuck?!”

“Just a new year greeting Yuu”, Lavi replies with that annoying smile while picking his bike up.

Kanda still has the tight hold of his bag to his chest and Lavi was getting curious.

“What’s in the bag?” Kanda’s face heats up a bit.

“N-nothing.”

“Is it my Christmas present?”

“How did you-?”

“Yuu, I literally messaged you yesterday a reminder of my Christmas present. What else could it be? ”

Kanda bites his lip.

“How could you be so sure that I actually bought you a present?”

“Because you never replied to my first message when I said I bought you one. You were literally typing for so long but never actually replied so I assumed you were embarrassed about the fact that you didn’t have a present and didn’t know what to reply. Knowing Yuu, you’d hate feeling in debt so you went to buy me one too so you wouldn’t feel bad.”

Kanda’s left eye twitches. That does it. He hates Lavi. “I wasn’t embarrassed”, was his weak reply.

“Yeah, yeah, now gift exchange!”

Lavi fishes for his present wrapped with red paper from his bag, while Yuu does the same, but with a box shaped present wrapped in blue. There was a little weight in Lavi’s gift and when he hurriedly unravels it like a child on Christmas morning, his emerald eye looks up to Yuu in wonder.

 

“Oh my gosh Yuu, you’re adorable!” Kanda ignores the comment when Lavi looks at his present with genuine happiness. It was a simple present, really. It was red mug with a bunny pattern and a box of hot cocoa inside which Lavi seemed to love. He found the mug by accident while he was out looking for a replacement of his own, and when he catches sight of it, he couldn’t help but be reminded of Lavi. The other is looking at him with a mix of excitement and apprehension, and Kanda realizes he hasn’t opened the present in his hands. He doesn’t know why he holds his breath as he unwraps it cautiously, as if he’d expect some weird living creature under all the blue paper. When the contents were finally out of its wrappings, Lavi becomes anxious because Kanda doesn’t say a word.

“…uh…doesn’t Yuu like it..?”

Kanda looks up to Lavi, then to the present, then back to Lavi. He has this dumbfounded expression on his face and Lavi was getting scared.

“Yuu?”

“…it’s normal…”

Lavi doesn’t know how to react. He doesn’t whether he’s offended Kanda or he should feel offended himself but-

“Ugh thank god. I thought I’d be opening up some weird ass ancient remnant that you obsess over.”

Kanda can’t stop feeling his completely _normal_ present with his fingers. Lavi got him one of those oversized sweaters he likes to wear at home (but he will never, _ever_ admit to that), but it’s a burgundy colored one (it’s still dark red to Kanda) which he doesn’t have and it’s really really soft. _So soft._ Lavi is super relieved to see that Kanda approves of his present, because goddamit, he was so tempted to gift him the weird ass ancient remnant Kanda caught him browsing in his phone. Lavi realizes they’re still in the sidewalk and they probably look like idiots holding torn wrapping paper, especially with Kanda still engrossed with feeling the soft fabric with his fingers.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’d you get that?”

 

Daisya’s fingers are pinching the soft fabric of Kanda’s burgundy sweater and Kanda immediately swats his hand away. Its 7:45 in the morning and Kanda was watching the little flakes of snow dropping from the bleak grey skies while doing the dishes. He was feeling at peace until someone starts pulling his sweater from the back. “None of your business.” Daisya’s eyebrow raises and Kanda knows he’s about to ruin his Saturday morning.

 

“Is there some girl you haven’t introduced to us yet or..?” Daisya’s eyebrow goes up higher if that’s even possible.

“No. Fuck off.”

“Why so defensive, princess?”

Kanda immaturely splashes flowing water from the faucet towards Daisya. He could only take so much bullshit in the morning. He flings the wash cloth to hit Daisya square on the face but the annoying cackling does not cease as he ascends the stairs to his room.

 

Kanda groans from the unnecessary stress of the morning and violently slams the door shut to prove how much of a mature adolescent he has turned to be. There’s a light coming from his bedside drawer and he sees a notification from Lavi. His mood lightens up slightly, but only for a brief moment. Lavi sends nothing but an image of him and his girlfriend in what he could identify as his apartment. His girlfriend’s taking the picture while Lavi’s doing a peace sign with his left hand and holding his red bunny mug with the other. Kanda snorts when he sees his Christmas present. He debates sending a photo of his sweater, but when his eyes travel to the girl on the photo, something stops him from doing so. All of a sudden, his chest tightens while his finger hovers above the screen.

 

Kanda doesn’t reply back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual. 
> 
> And Daisya deserves more love. Not butterflies eating his flesh. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
